Sombras de Amor Siniestro
by Nadesiko04
Summary: Diez drabbles, diez formas de ver una relación oscura. Slash, HPxLV.
1. Lying from You

**.Uno**_. Lying from You – Linkin Park_

_300 palabras. Slash implícito, LV/HP._

* * *

Era lo que ellos querían escuchar.

Es la mentira que los mantiene sujetos a mis caprichos. Ellos se alimentan de mis odios, y yo de los de ellos. ¿Dónde está Harry Potter ahora, sino pudriéndose en una celda solitaria y húmeda? ¿Dónde está el horrocrux de nuestro señor, sino atado y flotando entre sueños de los que jamás despertará? ¿Dónde está el niño héroe, nuestra esperanza, nuestra salvación, nuestro maldito juguete?

Sé lo que piensan mis queridas cucarachas… oh, si, y me refiero a la Orden también. ¿Qué son ahora sin el maestro titiritero y su marioneta estrella? Es todo mío, todo mío para hacer con el destino lo que se me plazca. Sus pensamientos serán los míos, sus palabras serán copias de las que salen por mi boca, serán mis muñecos en este macabro juego de niños. Mis pálidos labios dirigen el destino de esta nación… y qué me queda ahora sino reclamar hasta la última gota de sangre de mis enemigos.

¿Qué harás, pequeño Harry Potter, cuando despiertes junto a los cuerpos desmembrados de tus amigos? ¿Cuándo veas pasar los días en tu oscura celda, mientras las lágrimas caen por tu rostro juvenil? ¿Qué harás, cuando mis ojos rojos sean lo único que veas por el resto de la eternidad, cuando la muerte acabe con todo lo que conocías?

¿Qué pensarás, Harry Potter? Mentiré una vez más, y será todo por ti, por tener todo de ti, para destruirte y crearte una vez más. Eres el objeto de mis experimentos retorcidos, de mi oscura curiosidad, de mi insana obsesión. Serás mi conejo ensangrentado, que cuelga de una viga y todavía respira…

¿Verás a través de las mentiras, Potter?

¿Tus ojos esmeraldas se llenarán de esperanza al verme, niño dorado?

¿Olvidarás quién eres, para saber sólo quién soy yo?

* * *

_Notas. _Serie de Drabbles (10) acerca de mi pareja favorita, Harrymort, de trescientas palabras, basados en diez canciones elegidas aleatoriamente. Más información en mi Livejournal.


	2. Moonchild

_**.Dos.** Moonchild – Iron Maiden_

_300 palabras. Slash LV/HP._

* * *

Como deseaba que hubieras muerto ese día, con esa estúpida sangre sucia.

Como deseaba que tus lágrimas salieran copiosas de tus ojos opacos, mientras gritabas clemencia.

Como deseaba verte a mis pies, revolcándote bajo la tortura de luces rojas que eclipsarían la luna.

Como deseaba contemplar el momento en que tus ojos verdes perdían todo rastro de humanidad, de vida, para poder demostrarte entonces lo débil que eras. Que finalmente comprendieras que no eras nada más que un niño estandarte, un icono vacío que sucumbiría ante mí poder.

Como deseaba ver tu sangre corriendo por el suelo, mezclándose con la sucia tierra, mientras tú pálida tez se cubría de la sombra de mi presencia, mientras mis gélidas manos se cerraban alrededor de tu maldita garganta. Sentiría tu sangre, que corre por mis venas, palpitando contra mi escamosa piel.

Como deseaba ver el día de mi victoria, en el que pedirías salvación, y yo tan sólo te daría una nocturna condena eterna, dejándote desangrar durante los amaneceres rojizos, mientras tu alma se pudriría bajo el peso de tu propia soledad. Por que no habría ya nadie más a tu lado, tan sólo mi oscura figura, niño dorado.

Pero entonces, bañado en luz de luna, luchaste contra mí en aquél cementerio.

- ¿Qué me queda por perder? – suspiraste amargamente, luego de tirar tu varita a un lado. Podía ver claramente el dolor en tus ojos, la traición, y dejé que una cruel sonrisa bailara en mis labios…

Hasta que deslizaste una mano detrás de mi cuello, y tomaste mis fríos labios con fuerza. Sostuve tu cuerpo con fuerza junto al mío, y noté que llorabas, sabiéndote ahora en mi completa posesión.

¿Qué más deseaba este ángel caído, y qué se le negó más que aquella paloma blanca que sollozaba en la oscuridad?


	3. I Cried for You

_**.Tres. **__I Cried for You – Katie Melua_

_300 palabras, LV-TMR/HP_

* * *

Las mañanas de verano son hermosas, hermosas, tan frágiles. El suave golpe del viento contra su piel, el recuerdo de los dedos pálidos de su amante extendiéndose a través de ella como un aliento perdido en el mar.

Harry sabe, recuerda con lágrimas en los ojos, lo que hay detrás del mar. Lo que se esconde dentro de la belleza de las perlas, perlas tan blancas que le recuerdan a él.

Él navega a través de las tempestuosas olas cada vez que cierra los ojos; recuerda el momento en que ambos se separaron, en el que su escape premeditado rompió la unión de dos amantes prohibidos.

Harry observa otro atardecer más, y da la espalda a la vida perdida en su Inglaterra querida, porque aquél horizonte vasto sólo habla de Tom, de su preciado, hermoso Tom. Su voz perdida en el vacío le trae retazos de su belleza, momentos de sorpresa cuando sus ojos escarlatas se fijaban en los suyos, la magia que empañaba el aire con cada beso, el instante en el que todo era hermoso, todo era perfecto, todo era él, él y su posesiva obsesión, él y su oscuridad, él y su luz, él, Voldemort, Tom.

El joven presiona gentilmente el horrocrux contra su pecho, esperando que el tiempo borre las memorias de los que los separaron alguna vez. Su sonrisa rebosa de añoranza y sabiduría, y ya no importa cuáles eran los nombres que lo ataban a su destino trágico, porque sabe que ellos no querían ver con sus ojos.

Los lamentos de tinte escarlata se escurren por sus mejillas, y la gloria prometida parece cada día más cercana. Sabe que encontrará a Tom a su lado cuando despierte una mañana de verano, sabe que llorará por él cada vez que el cielo derroche sus lágrimas.


	4. Cowboys from Hell

**.cuatro. **_Cowboys from Hell - Pantera_

_300 palabras, HP/LV

* * *

_

El cielo sangraba. Las nubes oscuras amenazaban con cubrir la pálida luz de luna, que como un prisionero de aquella batalla terrestre se escondía detrás de las estrellas, buscando la protección de los dioses.

La tierra sangraba. Los cuerpos oxidados por la batalla y el barro daban la bienvenida a los ojos cansados de los sobrevivientes, y como piedras tiradas por el tiempo en los campos, se transformaban en parte del paisaje.

Ellos sangraban. El miedo, el coraje, la muerte y la lucha danzaban en las luces de sus ojos. Sus manos mugrientas apretaban fuertemente la piedra caliza del castillo en el que se escondían, y sus labios se disolvían en plegarias. Esperanzas flotando en el aire, deseos de una vida más allá de los campos ensangrentados.

Se escuchan los galopes.

Se escuchan los primeros gritos.

Se acercan.

Shh. Ya están aquí. Toma tu varita fuerte entre tus manos. No te muevas. No hables. No respires. No sudes. La plaga, la muerte, la guerra, el fin. Ellos están aquí.

Todo se podría haber evitado.

_Y podríamos haberlo evitado. La primera vez reconocimos los síntomas, la segunda ignoramos la enfermedad._

Shh. Ruega que no te vean.

_Harry, Harry... arruinaste nuestro mundo perfecto. Se suponía que serías nuestro niño dorado, feliz, inocente, maleable. ¿Qué te han hecho esos Muggles? ¡¿A qué nos han condenado?!_

Los ves pasar, caminando lado a lado. En aquellas figuras oscuras, de destrucción y venganza, pegas tu impresión de aquél amor obsesivo. Te sientes asqueado al pensar en aquella corrupción del noble sentimiento; deformada, distorsionada, destructiva obsesión. Todo se pudre a su toque, todo se destruye. No puedes evitar pensar que ellos nacieron y se unieron para traer el fin de todo.

Nada sobrevive.

- No se preocupe, profesor Dumbledore, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura, ¿no?


	5. Nightfall

**.cinco. **_Nightfall - Blind Guardian_

_300 palabras, HP/TR

* * *

_

El anochecer se arrastra por el suelo, y él corre. Corre por el bosque, busca libertad. Se deshace de la guerra que carga sobre sus hombros, se olvida de quién es. Amigos, enemigos, aliados; sus rostros se deshacen en la puesta de sol. Sus nombres se pierden en el viento; una brisa gentil que acaricia su rostro. La noche le da la bienvenida. Y él se transforma.

Camina por aquél pedazo de mundo sin cuidado, porque no lo necesita. De noche, nadie lo necesita. De noche, él es nadie, él es todo, y se une a la perfección de un mundo imperfecto.

_//////_

Harry sabe que en más de una noche encuentra compañía. Pero no tiene miedo. Los hombres lobo reconocen su ansia de paz, y lo dejan correr junto a ellos. Las hadas juegan con él, cuando no está muy cansado. Los centauros le cuentan historias de las estrellas, y él escucha.

De noche no es humano.

_//////_

Tom sabe que la noche no le acoge a él solo entre sus brazos. Pero no siente celos. Las estrellas se ríen para él de una forma que solo sus ojos escarlatas pueden adivinar. La luna le susurra historias de valientes caballeros, y le da consejos con cariño en sus ojos. La oscuridad le envuelve en su cálido abrazo, y él se deja llevar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

De noche no es un monstruo.

_//////_

Las estrellas los han juntado en más de una ocasión. Esperan que las promesas que se susurran de noche se mantengan de día; esperan que el amanecer no borre la esencia de aquellas dos almas uniéndose, de aquél instante de perfección en el mundo. Pero Tom y Harry saben que las estrellas esperan en vano, porque la noche los cambia y el día los hace olvidar.


End file.
